


Amaryllis

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Secret Admirer, director ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: On the days when Chikara seems to need it the most, a secret admirer leaves him little gifts to lift his spirits. However, nobody on set can seem to tell him who it is.





	Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the @ennotanazine, which you can get FOR FREE here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B0l4TEBHeCDeNjY1eUpCcHE3Rk0
> 
> Grab a copy and check out these fantastic works for the one rarepair that Made It.

**_Amaryllis_ ** **_  
_ ** **B** y Jess (karasunovolleygays)

The few steps it took to finally climb into his trailer seemed almost insurmountable to Chikara after the longest day of shooting he could recall.  _ Do a horror film _ , they said.  _ It’ll be fun _ , they said.

Well,  _ nobody _ said that the lead actress Yumeko, whose salary consumed a monster portion of his newest film’s budget, would sprain her ankle while hobbling around pretending to have a sprained ankle, either, but ‘they’ don’t make movies.

He knew he’d have to reshoot with another actress, put off production (which was just as good as axing the entire project), or crawl on his hands and knees to beg her to work through her injury. None of those sounded particularly appealing to Chikara, but his professional pride reminded him that he would probably have some groveling to do the next morning.

Sighing, Chikara dropped into his recliner and hoped he’d keep sinking until he hit South America.

Brain fuzzy, he didn’t realize he had drifted off to sleep until a gentle knock on the trailer door shook him awake. Blinking away the weariness of his very trying day, only to realize that the too-bright clock on his microwave told him it was already time to get up and do it all over again, Chikara stretched his arms and yawned loudly before staggering toward the door.

“Yeah?” Chikara murmured as he looked outside, scratching his head when he found nobody there. He harrumphed. “Yep. Definitely losing it.”

As he turned to head back to his exhausted daze, Chikara just barely noticed the shock of red perched atop the steps. He squatted and picked up a large coffee cup covered in cheesy cartoon hearts and an accompanying wreath of silk flowers Chikara couldn’t put a name on. A tired half-smile worked its way on his face as he gave one last glance around for his mysterious gifter, retreating back into his trailer when there wasn’t a soul to be found.

No longer sleepy, Chikara snapped a shot of the blooms and image-searched, with amaryllis flowers dominating the search results.  _ A pretty name _ , he mused before Googling the meaning of them. He doubted whoever sent them had intended to encapsulate any extra message other than ‘these are pretty and they’re for you,’ but the writer’s heart beating just a little faster in his chest made him check anyway. Many sites had differing ideas of flower language, his early favorite being ‘expressing luck, especially for actors.’ However, one in particular made his eyes widen.

_ Worth beyond beauty.    _

Chikara’s cheeks heated up at the sentiment, his face almost matching the flowers cheerily occupying the end table next to his desk. Yet even as he acknowledged the pleasant tingle the concept brought, he tamped it back down. The last thing he needed was something to remind him that he was single and would probably stay that way until he finally found someone who could deal with the crushing amount of hours he put into developing his career. None of the people he had dated since leaving film school had been able to accept the efforts he had made to be available despite how hard he worked, with each relationship slowly spoiling until they were as dead and wilted as fresh flowers would have ended up being.

It gave him a surge of appreciation for not having to watch the good feelings the flowers elicited slowly die of neglect, as well.

On that dark thought, Chikara turned his attention to the appealing aroma coming from the cup. He was sure he smelled cinnamon and vanilla wafting from the piping hot beverage, and he was proven correct as he took a cursory sip. The coffee was the very same he sometimes treated himself to on mornings after bad days on set, mixed to perfection. He could feel some of the life pouring back into himself, even as he watched the sun lazily haranguing the horizon through his window.

More refreshed than he thought he would be, Chikara prepared himself for the prostration he was about to do. However, as soon as he had Yumeko’s trailer in his sights, he nearly tripped and sprained his own ankle in shock when he saw her walking shoulder to shoulder with Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Chikara’s long-time gaffer and old friend from high school.

“Ennoshita-san!” Yumeko called with a happy wave. “Sorry I gave you such a scare. I’ll be okay.” She turned to give Ryuu a grin and pat his rapidly reddening cheek. “Tanaka-kun took me to the hospital last night, and this morning, he even taped my ankle for me! It’s still kind of tender, so I probably shouldn’t do any stunts or running for a week, but I would love to keep shooting.”

Chikara couldn’t stop the heavy exhale of relief, his fingers curling around the warmth of what he decided to deem his lucky coffee. “That’d be great, Yumeko-san. I’ll look over the shooting schedule and see what we might be ready to do this week instead.” Turning to Ryuu, Chikara gave him a thumbs-up. “You’re a lifesaver, Ryuu. Seriously.”

Grinning, Ryuu twirled a roll of gaffer tape on his finger and jabbed his thumb at his chest. “Not all heroes wear capes, Chika. Some of us wear tracksuits and sling tape.”

With a chuckle, Chikara clapped Ryuu on the shoulder. “Damn right they do.”

His step much lighter than the trip the night before, Chikara led the way to the editing trailer with a fresher sense of hope than he’d felt in a while.

The rest of the film was shot relatively without incident, much to Chikara’s everlasting relief, but as the last day of filming finally arrived, a sentimental pang dawned as he girded himself up to say goodbye to yet another fantastic cast. He worked his way to the last standing set, even while the rest were being disassembled around him. It was impossible not to notice the cheers and the hugs of familiar faces bidding each other farewell.

He certainly wasn’t expecting a familiar coffee cup and another wreath waiting at his chair, but the sight made him smile and eased the tightness in his chest just a little bit, anyway. This time, it was a ring of simple artificial daisies that Chikara could identify on sight. Lightning fast thumbs looked up the meaning of the flower, and his discovery of their expression of loyal love made him blush — this time, for all to see. One of the cameramen snickered as he and Ryuu arranged the camera’s cords.

“Hey, Tanaka,” Chikara called as he turned the wreath around in his hands. When Ryuu poked his head up in askance, Chikara asked, “Did you see who left this?”

“Nope.” Ryuu shrugged. “Didn’t see ‘em at all.” He put down a final layer of tape and walked over to Chikara’s chair, plucking the flowers from his hands. Squinting, he turned the blooms around and flipped the wreath over once before settling it on top of Chikara’s head, the ring resting just on top of his brow. “Just like I thought. Fits like a glove.” Suddenly, Chikara was spun into Ryuu’s side for a quick and probably embarrassing selfie.

Ryuu held up his phone and showed a snap of him grinning alongside an off balance and surprised Chikara. “Yep, I’m tweeting that one. Just . . . me . . . and . . . Chika. At . . . directorennoshita.” Ryuu’s thumbs flew over the keys, and a few seconds later, his own phone buzzed and alerted him to a mention from a mutual friend. He saw the picture and immediately liked it.

Fueled by coffee and renewed spirit, Chikara went through the final days of filming in a good mood. Things fell into place to the point where he called it a wrap just after lunch and spent the rest of his day in the editing trailer, sharing a pizza and watching dailies with Ryuu.

It wasn’t until a clip of raw footage caught by a cameraman of Ryuu putting the flower crown onto his head — the one that was still there, in fact — that Chikara paused the video and hummed. “You sure you don’t know who sent these?” His fingers brushed the flowers “I got some the night Yumeko twisted her ankle, too. Same coffee and presentation, just different flowers. What do you suppose it means?”

Ryuu bumped his shoulder against Chikara’s and shook his head, a toothy grin on his face. “Stop thinking so much. Ya ever think it means exactly what it looks like?”

“What, that I have a stalker with excellent taste in coffee?” Chikara chuckled and took a sip from that very cup from earlier that morning, albeit filled with inferior food truck coffee after its original contents had been guzzled in minutes. “I think I could get used to it, though.” His fingers gently traced the outline of one of the hearts on the cup. “I miss it sometimes, you know.”

Humming, Ryuu gave him a sympathetic look. “I know you do.”

Chikara’s chest felt warm as he leaned into Ryuu’s side. “You’re all right, Tanaka.”

“I’m friggin awesome, Chika,” Ryuu rebutted, even while slinging an arm over Chikara’s shoulders. “Don’t you forget it.”

Chikara smiled. “Thanks, Ryuu.”

After hours of sifting through take after take and marking them for the final cut, Chikara wearily exited the editing trailer with Ryuu right behind him. He yawned, even as his stomach growled in protest of its neglect. Ryuu snickered and held up the keys to the ancient van he inherited from his sister. “C’mon, let’s get some curry. My treat.”

“You read my mind.” 

They headed to Ryuu’s van, which was one of the few remaining in the studio’s parking lot. Chikara opened the passenger door and started climbing inside. However, he stopped when something very familiar  rested on the seat in front of him. Chikara’s head jerked up to stare at Ryuu, who gave him a shy smile. “Surprise.”

Picking up the wreath of red silk roses — the one flower Chikara didn’t need to Google to know what they meant — he held them in his shaking hands as he absorbed the meaning of everything that had stewed in his head since the mysterious flowers had started arriving. It made a lot of sense in retrospect, he mused. Ryuu would have known exactly when Chikara needed that little affirmation, that shred of care and confidence to help him push through a tough day.

All that remained was the staggering knowledge that his best friend had feelings for him.  _ Those _ kind of feelings.

But Ryuu merely climbed into the van and coaxed the engine to life. “I don’t expect you to fall all over yourself or anything, Chika, and I won’t try to convince you that you should date me or whatever. I just don’t like the idea of you not knowing how I feel about you.” With that, he patted the seat beside him.

Chikara’s wobbly legs acted on their own, and before he knew it, he was in the van and they were on their way to a nearby restaurant in silence he would never have attributed to his long-standing relationship with Ryuu. They arrived, but when Chikara made no move to get out, Ryuu circled around to open his door. “Dude, you’re starving. Get out so I can feed you, damn it.”

The not-so-subtle demand made Chikara chortle, and he exited the vehicle with the ring of roses still firmly in his hands. He jolted in surprise when Ryuu plucked it from his hands and replaced the daisies from earlier with the roses, tossing the other into the van. “Looks good on ya, Chika.” 

Halfway to the restaurant’s front door, however, Chikara stopped. “Ryuu, wait.”

He could see the muscles in Ryuu’s shoulders tense at the hail, but he turned and gave Chikara a smile. “I was wondering when you’d actually talk.”

Chikara took a deep breath and closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. “How long have you had feelings for me?”

Ryuu shrugged. “Regular feelings? Since forever, I guess. If you’re talking about thinking about you as more than a friend, close to a year?” He hummed as he scratched his chin. “Yeah, that sounds about right. Ever since that time I saw you in that Greek getup at Suga-san’s Halloween party last year. The laurels looked good.” He poked the side of Chikara’s flower crown. “‘S why I made these.”

Dredging up a hazy recollection of that night, the memory dulled by the huge quantities of alcohol he vaguely remembers drinking, Chikara was hit by flashbacks of the aforementioned laurel wreath. That, and a rental toga packaged as ‘Sexy Goddess’ instead of the ‘It’s Greek to Me’ he had originally ordered, which showed far too much of his freshly shaved legs. 

He flushed at the memory, and at the idea of Ryuu remembering him like that.

“And there it is.” Ryuu chortled. “You’re cute when you blush, Chika.”

Cheeks even hotter, Chikara averted his eyes. “How do you say stuff like that with a straight face? I know I put it in movies, but it’s so weird when it happens to you.”

“Haha, I know, right?” Ryuu brought up his hand and raised Chikara’s chin up to look in his eyes. “Look, I don’t expect anything to come of this or for you to feel the same way now, if you ever do. But if you’re ever in the mood for someone who ain’t gonna get mad at you for working hard, hit me up, because I’ll be right there with you.”

The bald honesty on Ryuu’s face, the earnestness he couldn’t ever remember not being there, floored Chikara. He thought back to those nights staring at the amaryllis flowers wondering if the person who gave them would feel the same a month, a year, or even a lifetime down the line if they knew how hard it would be to keep that level of enthusiasm. That he wouldn’t always be there with a hot cup of coffee or a warm feeling when they needed it. 

Ryuu knew all of that, and he wanted it anyway.

Throwing caution to the wind, Chikara grabbed Ryuu by the nape and brought their lips together for an uncoordinated kiss. Their noses and lips bumped as they dodged the wrong way, and the moment was lost when they both started to laugh. 

“I guess I’m kind of a bad kisser,” Chikara admitted, even as he grinned at Ryuu. 

“Nah.” Ryuu framed Chikara’s face with his hands and brushed a thumb over his bottom lip. “The only bad one is one you don’t enjoy. Everything else is just practice.” He lowered his mouth and feathered a soft kiss on the tip of Chikara’s nose. “I’m willing if you are.”

His entire face beet red, Chikara squeezed his eyes shut. “God, you’re like a shoujo prince. If I wrote a script like this, the studio execs would throw it in the trash.”

“Good.” Ryuu patted Chikara’s cheek before hooking their elbows together, nodding toward the restaurant. “I’d much rather it be  _ our _ story.”

Chikara leaned into Ryuu’s side and answered, “You took the words right out of my mouth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to V for nursing me through my varying writing crises (including this one x.x). I don't know how I ever got along without you!
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to the modly team for the zine. They were incredibly organized and helpful, and I loved working with everyone. Again, go check out the FREE zine here: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0B0l4TEBHeCDeNjY1eUpCcHE3Rk0


End file.
